Pale Rose & Cream
by Mac-alicious
Summary: You can call it whatever you want, the paint is pink and white. [GJ7B.X's 30 Oneshot Challenge, 2 painting]


**A/N: **This is the second one I wrote for GJ7B.X's challenge. Obviously, it's inspired by the word painting. It's a little fluffy, and surprise surprise it involves Derek and Casey. That's probably the main characters we're actually going to see in these fics. Maybe a little of Marti, Edwin and Lizzie, but we'll see. Anyway, enjoy. R&R. Thanks. –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD.

_**#2 Painting:**_

**Pale Rose & Cream **

"It's pink and white."

"Pale Rose and Cream!"

"You can call it whatever you want, the paint is pink and white."

"Are you going to help or not? Because I could be getting a lot more done _by myself_ than I am arguing with you." Casey exclaimed.

"All I'm going to say is it's pink and white." Derek threw up his hands. "Now I'm done. I'll help."

"You don't have to. I know my mom and George told you that you had to, but I'd honestly like to do it myself."

"No, I'll help. The faster we get this done, the faster I get my room back." Derek shook his head. "I can't believe they kicked me out of my room _just_ so you can paint yours."

"Please, as if I asked for your room. I can barely function in the filth." Casey crinkled her nose in disgust. "The sooner I get my room back together the better."

"Fine, let's just get started." Derek replied.

The day before Casey had setup tarps on the ground to protect her carpet and edged all of her moldings with tape. They were only going to be painting the walls solid pink that first day. Casey leaned down to pour some of the 'pale rose' paint into the tray. She grabbed a roller and gestured for Derek to do the same. And they began to paint. They did so quietly for a while and had almost finished a whole wall before their tendency to argue took over.

"Try to keep your strokes straight," Casey ordered. "And try to get the directions to stay the same."

"Calm down, Case." Derek chuckled. "It's going to look fine."

"If you keep painting like that, it's going to look sloppy." Casey corrected.

"It's paint, it blends!" Derek countered. "It'll be _fine_."

"_Fine_ is not good enough!" Casey exclaimed. "And don't put so much paint on the roller at once, you'll waste more than you use."

"I'll show you wasting paint." Derek replied.

The next thing Casey knew, Derek's soaked roller came in contact with her shirt leaving a pale rose streak from her neck to her waist. "Der-_ek!"_

Derek clutched his stomach as he laughed hysterically. Casey's cheeks burned red as she fumed. She raised her roller and retaliated, hitting Derek with a splatter across his clothes and face. Derek froze, his eyes widening. Casey burst out laughing at his expression.

"You are _so_ going to regret that." Derek called. He grabbed one of the smaller brushes off the ground, dipped it in one of the cans of paint and began to flick it at Casey.

Casey squealed, "Stop! Der-_ek_!"

As Derek headed back for the can to reload, Casey grabbed another brush and did the same. They came at each other at the same time. Casey got Derek in the chest and his brush painted across her cheek. Casey sputtered and wiped paint away from her mouth. Derek tried to stifle his laughter.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" Casey asked, waving her brush threateningly.

Derek took a couple steps backwards, his hands up and a small smile on his face. Casey followed him step for step. After Derek took one final step backwards, he hit the paint can and sending the paint flying everywhere, fell backwards landing on his back. Casey laughed, her hand flying to her mouth, as she stood over Derek. Derek leaned his head back and joined in with her laughter.

Casey took a couple steps closer to Derek and the next thing she knew she was pulled down to the floor with him. As she landed next to him they both fell back into another fit of laughter. Derek rolled over onto his side so he was leaning over Casey. Her body began to still as the laughter subsided.

"You have pink on your nose." Casey said quietly.

"Pale rose." Derek corrected, before leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Hmm," Casey murmured, as they broke apart, "You still owe me a new can of paint."


End file.
